


Working Out

by thechaosofmayhem



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaosofmayhem/pseuds/thechaosofmayhem
Summary: 18+ OnlyLanguageSmut~Feedback is appreciated~Little something that I wrote awhile ago and never posted on here~#teamjuicedeservedbetter





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ Only  
> Language  
> Smut  
> ~Feedback is appreciated  
> ~Little something that I wrote awhile ago and never posted on here  
> ~#teamjuicedeservedbetter

Kara was tired and ready for a shower after coming home from her shift at the diner, her feet swollen and her body tense, she was so ready for a long bath to relax her tired muscles in.  


She entered her house quietly, a house she shared with her boyfriend Juice, when she heard a deep groan come from the other room.

Soundlessly she wandered through the house trying to find the source of it and when she did she was both confused and surprised, her boyfriend was currently doing tricep dips in her living room with her bistro chairs, his back facing her, was sweaty and glistening against the sunlight filtering through the window. 

She bit her bottom lip to suppress the groan of appreciation she had for his body. Juice was intelligent, good looking, sweet, somewhat innocent and childlike sometimes, but his body was all grown man and she had many different ways she loved to appreciate it, a new idea in particular coming to mind. 

“How long do you think you could hold yourself up like that?” She asked surprising him and he dropped to the floor to his knees. 

“Oh please don’t stop on account of me.” She joked walking around to stand in front of him. 

He smiled up at her, bright, big, childlike. “Hi Babe.” He said rising up before she stopped him. “How long do you think you could hold yourself up like that?” She asked again arching an eyebrow as she looked over him.

His face fell to confusion “I don’t know?” He answered questioningly. “Why?”

Kara smiled as she knelt in front of her. “Try.” She said breathlessly as he pulled himself back up the taller chairs. 

She was at just the right height as she ran her hand down his chest slowly, stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants and looking up at him hungrily. He couldn’t help but harden at the sight of her kneeling in front of him, the look in her eyes telling him she wanted to play. 

He nodded down at her as she slid his pants down and palmed his impressive length, pumping him slowly as his head fell back and he groaned harshly, his arms involuntarily shaking as she felt him slowly lowering down.

She stopped pumping him, making him look back at her. “No Baby, you don’t cum if you touch the floor.” She said looking at him playfully, that look leaving him no desire to argue. 

She began pumping him again running her tongue up him as she sucked him into her mouth gently and slowly. 

He hissed loudly trying to focus on staying on the chairs as she took him deep into her warm mouth “Fuck Babe, oh my god that feels amazing.” He moaned approvingly and she clenched her thighs together at his words. 

She moved faster hollowing out her cheeks to take him deeper as his arms shook at each movement she made. 

He looked down at her, watching her take him deeper and deeper in her mouth, pumping him faster and faster as he moaned and huffed breathlessly at her expert touch. 

She was so perfect, knew exactly how to play with him, making him want to stay here all day. 

“Fuck. Babe. I can’t wait.” He panted, his body slick with sweat. 

She sucked harder and harder, pumping him faster and faster until she felt his body tighten up.

“Shit Babe, I'm gonna cum.” He moaned as he came in her mouth and held strong holding himself up. 

She swallowed all of him and sat back with a smile, as he dropped to his knees and pushed her to the floor claiming her mouth with his. 

“That was amazing.” He breathed out as he kissed up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. She moaned as he licked and nipped his way down her neck. “How can I pay you back?” He asked huskily, sliding his hand up her shirt. 

She pushed him gently off of her and stood, walking toward the bathroom, taking her clothes off and discarding them wherever as she walked. She stood in the doorway in her nothing but her black lacy panties when she looked over her shoulder teasingly at him. 

“Are you gonna join me for a bath?” She asked innocently. 

He didn’t need to be asked twice.


End file.
